


Stars In The Sky

by stydia_xo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Romance, Set after Season 4, Stalia breakup, Why can't this be how it goes?, mentions of pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_xo/pseuds/stydia_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Her heartbeat is all wild when you’re around and she looks at you like you put the stars in the sky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! I feel like I haven't written in forever and all I've been doing is reading other people's fics and getting emotional. I did finally sit down and write something. 
> 
> This is also on http://stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com and my Tumblr name is stydia-xo   
> There are some minor differences between this version and the stydia-fanfiction version because I had edited it a bit before submitting it on Tumblr. 
> 
> This was for the prompt: Malia goes to Stiles' room at night but doesn’t find him that night because he stayed with Lydia and realizes he may still love her.
> 
> I hope I interpreted this correctly and if not I think it came out alright anyways. This is set after season 4, I guess in one version of what I wish season 5 would be like.  
> (The title is from a quote that is not mine but I forget the original source and I did tweak it a bit to my liking. All credit to the original creator.)  
> Enjoy xo

The conversation starts off about college applications.

Lydia reads the text and scrolls up to find that the last time they talked was three weeks before that and it was her asking about Scott.

She scrolls up even further to months before that, finding the conversations to be longer, more frequent, friendlier and maybe even a bit more flirtatious. But more recently, this is the first text message in 23 days.

She misses him.

She tries not to let it get to her that their friendship hasn’t been the same since he started seeing someone, but it is the truth. She doesn’t hold it against him because she’s been with other people in the past and he always remained by her side. So she lets it happen, acknowledges the distance with a twinge of hurt in her heart.

**Lydia:** So I’m sending mine out in a week. I just have to get one more recommendation letter.

**Stiles:** Okay, yeah. That’s what I was aiming for too. But Scott hasn’t even started and I wanted to make sure I was on top of it. I figured you’d be the first to ask.

**Lydia:** Of course I am.

She doesn’t hear back from him for about ten minutes so she thinks that’s the end of the back and forth. She’s laying her head back on her pillows when her phone chimes again.

**Stiles:** This is the first conversation between just the two of us in almost a month. Crazy right?

He must’ve scrolled back like she had. She bites back a smile as she texts him back.

**Lydia:** We talked today didn’t we?

**Stiles:** At school? It was with Scott and Liam too. And if you’re talking about when you were visiting Parrish and I was dropping off food for my dad, there were other people there too. I mean just us.

She doesn’t think he means for it to come off like jealousy when he brings up the deputy but earlier that evening when she had been at the police station, Stiles was eyeing her in a way she hadn’t seen since she was with Aiden. She also denied the slight triumph from the familiar sensation.

**Lydia:** I guess it has been awhile. You’re usually with Malia. I’m usually doing my own thing now.

She wants to say she’s usually alone but she doesn’t really want to read his pity through a text message late on a weekday night.

**Stiles:** I can’t even remember the last time we hung out. You know like old times? At one of our houses watching movies or researching.

**Lydia:** Before summer.

It’s fall and they are now into the second week of senior year. Lydia spent the summer in Florida staying with her mom’s side of the family at their beach house. She also spent a few weekends visiting east coast universities. She even took a week to visit Jackson in London. It was good seeing an old friend but she knew they split up for a reason.

Meanwhile back in Beacon Hills, the pack was spending the summer being unproductive, going to the beach and playing video games. Stiles was trying to live out his dream of doing all the cliché summer activities with his girlfriend and while she begrudgingly gave in, she was always distracted with other things. She’d been trying to reconnect with her mother and her mind was always wandering when the group was together.

**Stiles:** Yea, you’re right. We missed you here in BH.

**Lydia:** I doubt it. Wasn’t it double date central while I was away?

**Stiles:** True but Liam tagged along. And also Derek and Braeden. I guess that made it triple date central with a beta werewolf seventh wheel.

**Lydia:** Glad to see the sense of humor is still intact.

**Stiles:** I work extra hard to keep it up for you.

**Lydia:** Thanks Stilinski.

Why does this feel like flirting? She rolls her eyes and shakes her head because she’s wearing a wide grin staring up at the lit screen curled up in her bed.

**Stiles:** I do miss you though.

Lydia’s face faltered and her heart rate picks up. She feels nervous all of a sudden. She does miss her friend. She misses the feeling of knowing he’s always there if she needs him. She hates that they haven’t been the same. Her heart aches to feel connected to him like she used to. She wasn’t going to deny herself that just because he was with Malia.

He was hers first.

**Lydia:** Come over.

Her phone goes off and her lips lift up into a smile.

**Stiles:** Be there in 10.

\- -

Malia didn’t like using the front door. Her body was agile and strong and made for doing things like climbing up the drainpipe and through Stiles’ window. Plus she could avoid Mr. Stilinski, which she preferred. When she ran into him she always had to put on this overly bright smile and make small talk, which was her least favorite activity as a human.

It was 1 AM and she was just prying open his window, slipping her long legs inside and brushing herself off when her brows furrowed, scanning the boy’s room and finding it completely empty.

Where the hell was her boyfriend?

She smells the air and catches his faint scent thinking he must’ve left in the last half hour. She hadn’t bothered to check for his blue jeep in the driveway but her guess is that it’s not there.

Things had been bland between them lately. Over the summer Stiles was really making an effort on getting closer. But Malia wasn’t concerned. She preferred running in the woods to going to the movies and tanning by the pool. She was still trying to grasp the interests of a normal teenage girl but her coyote instincts were still resilient. Not to mention her curiosity in meeting her mother which she was spending quite a lot of time researching and planning.

Since senior year had started she was trying to fall back into the pattern of attending classes and hanging out with the pack but it just wasn’t her thing. She was sympathetic towards Stiles. She could tell he wanted to have a good last year of high school with his close friends and his girlfriend. She just didn’t think she was right for the role, wasn’t able to give him 100% like he deserved.

There’s a drawing of a tree hanging up by his bed. She always stares at it when she’s being the big spoon. She wasn’t sure who drew it first until one day last semester she spotted Lydia drawing a forest in the margin of her history notebook. Things clicked into place that day.

She wants to think he’s just at Scott’s or out for a midnight drive. But she knows deep down exactly where he is. She’s not mad. It almost feels right.

\- -

Stiles does like using the front door. Firstly, it’s a lot less creepy and secondly, he’s not coordinated enough to get up that high without falling. He tells Lydia he’s there and she comes down to let him in, dressed adorably in an oversized Yale t-shirt and shorts, hair piled into a messy topknot.

“Hey.” Her face is fresh and clean of any makeup and he gets this familiar sensation in his chest. He’s missed her and it hits him like a train full force.

“Hi. Is your mom home?” He asks, stepping inside and easily following her up the stairs after she locks the door again. They walk back into her room and he sees there have been a few changes to it. It reminds him of the distance they’ve kept lately.

“No, not tonight.” She sighs. He knows just how often she’s home alone at night because he used to be the one keeping her company to make up for it. He wonders if there’s been other people to fill that void while he’s been absent. A wave of jealousy takes over when Parrish pops into his mind.

She practically sees his mind overworking and smirks coyly as she climbs onto her bed and sits against the headboard, hugging her knees. “What’s on your mind?”

He’s pulled out of his thoughts and gives her a goofy smile, kicking off his shoes as he makes himself at home like so many times before. He plops down beside her, stretching his legs out and staring down at his hands. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around.”

She shrugs, “It’s okay. What matters is that you’ve been happy.” She knew how shaken up he’d been after the possession. While she was undergoing her own endless cycle of distress and depression, he had his own set of problems.

“Have you been happy though?” He asks her abruptly, turning his head and meeting her eyes.

Her breath hitches because the only lighting in the room is from her bedside lamp and the glow of the moon and it hits his eyes, like honey illuminated. “Besides that whole Benefactor ordeal last year? I’m okay.” She shrugs a shoulder.

“Okay isn’t happy though.” Het lets out a breath and a laugh simultaneously.

She chews her lip to fight off a smile, “True. But I’m getting there. Slowly but surely.”

“Do I make you happy?” The question comes out of left field and leaves her emerald eyes wide and mouth parted as she shifts on the silken sheets to face him better.

“I did right? At one point? You always make me happy and I think at one point maybe I did too which was like a dream but I don’t know. I miss it.” He rambles in the endearing way he always does and she tilts her head to lean it against the ivory padding of her headboard.

“What brought this on, Stiles?” She murmurs, eyes searching out his face desperately.

“I feel like I’m losing you from my life and I don’t want that. It’s our last year in Beacon Hills. I know you’re gonna go off and do amazing things and I don’t want my last year with you to be like this. I was the happiest guy when we finally started becoming friends and the thought of us not being like that anymore? I hate it, Lydia.” His voice is sincere and her eyes tear up, glassy and lashes fluttering.

“I hate it too.” She lets out a sad laugh as a tear falls onto her porcelain cheek.

He smiles slightly and reaches up, brushing the pad of his thumb to get rid of the droplet and she shudders from the sensation. “You still look beautiful when you cry.”

It takes all of 0.2 seconds before she’s falling into him and he’s wrapping his arms tightly around her, her hands clutching at his shirt and her face burrowed into the crook of his neck.

“We should be friends again.” She mumbles.

He chuckles a bit, “Yea we totally should.”

It’s maybe a little more than friends, the manner in which they fall asleep. He victoriously gets to be the big spoon and the strawberry blonde has the boy wrapped around her, his arms resting on her stomach and her arms gripping atop of them.

They stay up for another half hour, sleepily murmuring and discussing this semester’s classes, Lydia’s discoveries on Parrish’s background, a new video game Scott and Stiles are addicted to. Just like old times.

He mumbles ‘I love you’ into her scarlet locks right before he falls asleep. They both pretend she doesn’t hear it despite the smile that remains on her face till early the next morning.

Stiles leaves right when the sun rises. She’s still slumbering and so he presses a kiss to her temple and leaves her a note that says: ‘Good morning. See you at school.’ Included on the pink memo paper is a stupid cartoon drawing of Prada howling at the moon.

\- -

He gets home and showers, changes and eats a bowl of cereal before heading out the door for school. He’s not all that surprised to find Malia standing in his usual parking spot waiting for him when he arrives. He found the latch to his bedroom window still unlocked when he was packing up his backpack that morning.

She clutches her Algebra textbook against her chest. She failed last semester and has to retake the class. It’s an old copy that belonged to Lydia. She gave it to the were-coyote because she had filled it with notes and tips on all the pages.

“I think it’s time.” She says simply, looking into his eyes calmly.

“Time for…” He grips the straps of his backpack after locking up the jeep.

“For us to break up. I know you were with her last night.” Malia’s voice is peaceful, not accusatory.

“I was at Lydia’s. But why would that automatically mean we should break up? I didn’t do anything with her.” He narrows his eyes in perplexity.

“I know. Because you’re a good boyfriend and she’s a good friend.” She gives him a weak smile, squinting slightly from the early sunlight. She trusts the human and the banshee. They are pack and she’s proud to have them in her life. She is more than happy to dump Stiles in order to bring the pair together like they deserved.

“So what’s this about then?” He shook his head.

“You and I had a good run but we’re not in love. It’s just not like that between us. However, it is a known fact that you love her. And I guess everyone thought she didn’t love you back but I’d say it’s pretty obvious.” She shrugged a shoulder. “Her heartbeat is all wild when you’re around and she looks at you like you put the stars in the sky.”

He stares at her dumbfounded because she’s no genius. Not like Lydia. But Malia’s understanding of the situation makes him realize just how simple it could be. He loved Lydia. And apparently Lydia loved him back.

“You deserve a really great girlfriend, Stiles. I just don’t think it’s me.” She blinks. “I think it’s her. I think it always has been.”

A smile grows on the boy’s face at his now ex-girlfriend. “Since when are you the wise one?”

“I’ve learned a few things.” She lets out a soft laugh, her eyes drifting at a point behind him. He follows her line of sight and sees it’s Lydia pulling into a parking spot.

“Don’t screw it up.” He hears Malia call, able to tell she’s already heading up the front steps of the building.

This time around, he didn’t plan to.


End file.
